1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary support for the transport of car trailers or truck trailers which is mobile by having supporting wheels, has at its front end a drawbar for manual handling and propelling of the trailer and is connectable to the trailer that is to be moved.
2. Prior Art
An auxiliary support of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,074. For connection to the trailer that is to be moved, this auxiliary support has a supporting rod which can be fastened with the aid of a strap to the drawbar of the trailer that is to be moved.
To use this known auxiliary support it is, therefore, necessary that on the trailer that is to be moved a corresponding fastening strap be provided on the drawbar. It is furthermore disadvantageous that this strap can scarcely prevent a lateral tilting away of the auxiliary support, since, by reason of the slight height dimensions of the drawbar of the trailer, the supporting rod of the auxiliary support is connected virtually only at a point to the drawbar.